The present invention relates to an improved shroud which is mainly installed to a radiator of a car in order to guide the wind from a motor fan or an engine fan. In general, a shroud is separably formed of a main upper-shroud and a lower-shroud due to the necessity of it being attached at the narrow space between a radiator and an engine. They are usually attached to each other in the following order: the main upper-shroud is first attached to a radiator, and then the lower-shroud is combined with the upper-shroud after the radiator and the engine are fixed to a car body.
The main upper-shroud A of the conventional shroud, as shown in FIG. 1, has many engaging holes along the outer periphery of the cut-off portion of the cylindrical opening 2, while the semicircular lower-shroud B, as shown in FIG. 2, has clips 4 as in FIG. 3 along the outer periphery thereof. The engagement of the main upper-shroud and the lower-shroud has been effected by interlocking the clips 4 into the engaging holes (see for example, laying open No. 58-100298, Japanese Utility Model). Such clips 4 engage easily with the corresponding holes 3 and, therefore, the engagement of the lower-shroud B and the main upper-shroud A can be easily and securely effected even at a narrow space between a radiator and an engine.
The conventional shroud as mentioned above, however, is not free from a problem that there is some difficulty in detaching the lower-shroud B from the main upper-shroud A when it is necessary to do so, because these clips 4 are made of stiff and short projecting clips.